


Hard Mode

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Yuuri's a gamer, but Victor's got game.





	Hard Mode

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this kind of thing a lot in porn but I don't think I've read it before, so I thought I'd try my hand at it. Please enjoy! ^_^
> 
> ( P.S.: Please wear condoms during real sex! Victor and Yuuri have already gone to the clinic and gotten tested. ;) )

“Yuuuuuuuuri, I’m horny.”  
  
“Too bad. I’ve been trying to beat this boss for weeks.”  
  
Victor crossed his arms and pouted at his husband, who had refused to look up from the TV. Yuuri had his tongue stuck out and eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his fingers flew across the joypad. Battle cries and shouts of “ _Combo!_ ” filled the room as Yuuri snuck in a sucker punch.  
  
“Just a quickie.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Victor sighed and tapped his foot. _Really,_  he thought, _what’s the point in being married if you can’t get dick on the weekends?_  Yuuri got so cranky when he played his games, especially when he lost. Victor really didn’t understand the point of them at all. He guessed that beating a level or completing an arc gave Yuuri some kind of adrenaline rush— but frankly, Victor could think of much more entertaining ways of providing him with that. _Silly Yuuri_.  
  
Victor moved behind the gamer chair that sat on the floor and ran his hands up Yuuri’s shoulders. Goosebumps erupted across his skin, but Yuuri didn’t budge. Victor started to massage the muscles there, digging in deep to work through the knots. Yuuri let out a shaky breath but said nothing, eyes on the game. _How stubborn!_ Victor supposed he could just go relieve himself in the shower, but what fun would that be?  
  
He brightened as a thought occurred to him. He didn’t need to disrupt his husband’s fun at all. Victor lightly ran his nails down Yuuri’s arms and leaned over to whisper in his ear, voice low and dripping with seduction. “Can’t I at _least_ warm your cock while you play?”  
  
Yuuri’s eyes didn’t lift from the screen, but he did press _pause_ , considering. Victor waited, biting his lip and mentally crossing his fingers.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Yay!” Victor beamed as he hugged his husband in a squeeze from behind the gamer’s chair. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”  
  
“Just don’t distract me,” Yuuri said, resuming the game. “And you’ll have to do all the work.  
  
_So grumpy._ But perhaps Victor could use that to his advantage. He hummed his assent. “Of course, _zvezda_.”  
  
Victor stripped quickly and ran to get the lube from their bedroom drawer. When he returned, Yuuri hadn’t shown any sign of movement, but his pants now had a slightly noticeable budge. Victor decided to take that as a good sign. He poured the lube out onto his fingers and moaned as he breached himself with two at once. Yuuri gripped his controller a little harder, but kept his eyes fixed on the screen.  
  
Victor worked as quickly as he could to stretch out his walls, anxious to be filled with Yuuri. Privately, he mourned that it was not his husband’s own fingers preparing him instead. He closed his eyes as he remembered how Yuuri would normally take his time, teasing Victor until he grew whiny and pliant. He’d wait until Victor was a blubbering mess before carefully removing his fingers and holding him still while he bottomed out in one go. He’d hold Victor by the shoulders and clasp him to his chest while shudders wracked through them and groans filled the air.  
  
But _apparently,_ Yuuri would prefer bossing to pleasing his own husband today.  
  
With his thighs now slick with lube, Victor walked across the room and held onto Yuuri’s shoulders as he lowered himself down, straddling him. Yuuri paused his game again and lifted an eyebrow at Victor, his expression unchanged.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Victor let out a huff. He obediently popped the button on Yuuri’s pants and unzipped them as Yuuri’s attention went back to the TV. Victor pulled his jeans and boxers down and off him in one go, revealing Yuuri’s half-hard cock. He wrapped his right hand around its base, squeezing lightly as he bent down to give the tip little kitten licks. Triumphant music sounded as Yuuri passed the first stage.  
  
Keeping his back bent so as not to hinder Yuuri’s view of the screen, Victor licked up the sides of Yuuri’s cock to get it nice and wet. Slowly it grew in length and girth until it reached its full size, resting heavily on Victor’s lips. With no comment from Yuuri, Victor took him in hand and gently lowered himself down until he could feel Yuuri’s tight balls pressed up against his ass.  
  
Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder as he straddled his lap. The click of buttons continued as Yuuri fought tirelessly against the boss. Victor kissed the side of his neck and closed his eyes, willing himself not to move. Yuuri’s cock filled him up so nicely, pressing against all his most sensitive parts without effort. Victor whined a little, the sound low in his throat.  
  
Yuuri ignored him and passed the second stage. Victor’s cock throbbed against Yuuri’s stomach, twitching in its impatience. He’d thought he could handle this, maybe fall asleep with himself sheathed on Yuuri, but he was too keyed up. He needed Yuuri to _fuck_ him, goddammit, not lavish all his attention on a stupid, imaginary, asshole boss that refused to be beaten. But if Yuuri wouldn’t move, Victor would just have to risk a little movement himself. Hesitantly, he raised himself up an inch.  
  
“Victor.”  
  
_Damn._ “Please, Yuuri,” he whispered, hugging him more tightly. “I’ll be good, I promise. Let me make us both feel good.” He lowered himself down and swallowed his moan. “I won’t be a distraction.”  
  
Yuuri was silent for a moment before he acquiesced. “You’d better not be.”  
  
Victor smiled and began to bob up and down on Yuuri’s cock. He kept his upper body still so as not to jostle Yuuri, but it soon became difficult to control his hips. With each bounce he felt the head of Yuuri’s hard dick press into his prostate, just where he needed it. Precum was starting to bead on Victor’s tip from where it rested against his husband’s torso. Victor’s lips trembled as he struggled not to moan out loud. _Ah, Yuuri_ …  
  
He clenched his thighs and rode his husband harder, not registering the music signalling another passed stage until he heard Yuuri mutter, “One more to go.” _Hail Mary,_ Victor thought. _Hurry up and beat this game so you can ruin me._ Sweat was starting to drip down his hair and onto his face with the exertion. He shifted to moving back and forth and squeezed around Yuuri’s cock.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri whispered. His eyes were glued to the TV as he battled, but his hips had started to thrust up of their own accord. Victor was panting now, mouth open and eyes closed as he gripped onto Yuuri’s shoulders for life. “Yuuri, ah, ah, ah—”  
  
Yuuri’s thumbs were flying across the controls. The base of the controller was pressed into Victor’s ass, and he ground against it, forcing Yuuri to tighten his grip. His hole was soaked with lube and Yuuri’s precum. Victor whined, high in his throat, and shakily reached a hand around himself to caress Yuuri’s balls and stroke his perineum. “Yuuri, so close, so close!”  
  
Yuuri trembled beneath him as he thrust his hips up into Victor, fighting to keep his eyes open as he was enveloped into Victor’s body again, and again, and again. Victor felt his orgasm coming and squeezed his thighs. He wrapped his arms tight around Yuuri’s neck and clung to him as he came with a cry, spilling onto Yuuri’s shirt as waves of pleasure crashed into him. A moment later he heard a gasp from Yuuri and felt stream after stream of hot seed shoot into him as Yuuri came as well, clutching Victor close as he emptied into his body.  
  
Once he had caught his breath, Victor turned to look at Yuuri and instantly stiffened. Yuuri was glaring at him, straight in the eye. He silently jabbed a finger at the TV, where Victor could read ‘FAILED’ in huge letters across the screen. He gulped.  
  
Yuuri slipped out of Victor and rose to a standing position, yanking Victor up by his wrists. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. “You made me come.”  
  
He stepped forward so that Victor could not look away. “I was _this_ close,” he hissed, holding up his thumb and forefinger to show just how much, “to winning. It had forty-six HP left, Victor. Forty- _six._ And you made me lose.”  
  
Victor didn’t know or frankly care what HP was, but he felt voicing that probably wouldn’t help his situation. But he was not the type to back down from a challenge. He smirked a little and raised his chin. “I wouldn’t call it a loss.”  
  
“Cheeky,” Yuuri whispered, and yanked Victor into a hard kiss. Victor whined as Yuuri sucked on his tongue, holding his cheeks in place as he stole the air from his lungs and bit at his lip. Victor gasped when they broke apart and suddenly he was being pulled by the wrist down the hall, into the bedroom and onto the bed, where Yuuri immediately flipped their positions and forced Victor’s hands above his head.  
  
“Wha—” Victor barely got out before his mouth was back in a kiss and Yuuri’s hard-again cock was back inside him, pushing past the ring of muscle and instantly seeking out Victor’s prostate. “Yuuri, oh my God— FUCK!”  
  
Victor was oversensitive, squirming around Yuuri’s cock where it drove into him, but digging his fingers into Yuuri’s shoulder blades to force him in deeper. He moaned as Yuuri released his hands to grip at his thighs and force Victor’s knees up to his shoulders. Yuuri pistoned in and out of him with such strength that Victor was forced into the mattress with each thrust, begging and crying and screaming for more as he was fucked into oblivion for his disobedience.  
  
Yuuri came inside him again with a shout, forcing Victor’s ass against him so that none of his cum escaped as he filled up his husband. Victor shivered, on the edge of coming as he writhed in Yuuri’s grip. “Yuuri, please, please—” And it only two strokes of Yuuri’s hand before he was falling over the edge again, back arching and thighs jerking until he was utterly spent.  
  
When Victor came to he was still on his back, but Yuuri had pulled out and laid on top of him as he kissed his neck languidly. His was sure Yuuri must be able to feel his heartbeat, accelerated as it was. “So now you’re being sweet to me?” he asked as he found Yuuri’s hand and laced their fingers together.  
  
Victor felt Yuuri grin against his neck. “Sorry. Got a little caught up in boss mode.” He gave Victor’s jawline a little lick before kissing it. “Forgive me?”  
  
Victor gave a weak chuckle and brought Yuuri’s hand to his mouth to kiss it as well. “Only if you fuck me like that every time you lose.”  
  
“Oh, darling, just wait until I _win.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Water my crops by leaving a comment!  
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coymilk)!


End file.
